Gentlemen's Bet
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: The world's sliest thief versus the world's deadliest assassin; who will win the bet of bedding the world's most beautiful mutant? Storm/Gambit/Vega
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was co-written with Urd85613. Check our her stuff, it's awesome. We hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as we enjoyed collaborating on it.

* * *

Hello Mr. LeBeau,

We have never met but I am sure you know of me, as I too am well aware of your work. My employer and I have need of your services. I assure you the money is well worth your interest and the job should provide a fun but worthy challenge. I have had my assistant Juli, book your flight to Barcelona as well as hotel accommodations. She also made reservation at Dos Palillos for 1pm. It feels a shame that the paths of two men such as us have not crossed before. I don't usually look forward to these business lunches but this is an exception. Please do not disappoint by being late as time is such a valuable thing in our line of work. Wouldn't you agree? 

Vega

"Remy that really wasn't necessary," Ororo stated as she sat in her assigned seat while she spoke to her best friend on her cell phone.

"Nonsense chere, ya think Remy goin' ta have ya come visit him fo' a vacation an' not fly ya first class?"

"Not exactly a vacation, Remy are you sure you don't want me working this job with you? I know it would make me feel better. I spoke to Yukio. These people are not to be trifled with."

"Which is exactly why I need ya holdin' de escape bag should I need it or someone ta bust Remy out. It's better dat I don' bring you in on dis. But Remy thanks ya fo' comin' anyways."

"Well in that case I hope you also got me a first class ticket for the way back."

"D'accord, only de best fo' my Stormy."

"Thank you Remy. I have been looking forward to this. I have missed you greatly my friend."

"Same here chere, I'll have a driver waitin' fo' ya when ya land."

The friends then finished their phone conversation before Ororo began to strap herself in.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Vega. There are no more window seats in first class but this row does have a free aisle seat," the flight attendant politely explained.

Vega was not at all pleased with this. Whenever possibly he would normally buy the whole row in order to avoid seating next to undesirable people, but unfortunately things did not work out that way this time. _Or maybe it is fortunate_, he thought as he approached his row and caught first glimpse of shapely brown legs. Vega followed the sky-high legs up to a lissome frame all the way to a very striking snow-white mane. The owner of said legs turned away from the window to address him. It was then Vega indeed felt this was a very fortunate turn of events.

"I over heard you with the stewardess. My apologies, I would give you the window but I'm not the best flyer. Seating by the window tends to help." Her voice was sultry and refined.

Her beauty had struck the assassin as good as if he had been slapped in the face. Her sky blue eyes were large and cat like. Her lips were a perfect bow with just a slight pout to the bottom, like a sirens call begging for attention. Her facial structure appeared as if someone had perfectly sculpted them to best show off her lips and eyes. The contrast of her brown skin and white hair would be enough to make any man pause, but the over all package was enough to make even Vega's blood rush.

Vega pulled the smallest of his seductive smiles out not wanting to over do it, put a hand lightly over his heart and gave the maiden a slight bow of his golden covered head.

"Of course you should have it senorita. I am a firm believer that a beautiful woman should have anything that makes life more comfortable."

Remy, in his designer jeans, matching button down shirt and blazer followed the hostess to a table in the back of the restaurant, never having to say the name of the person he was expected to meet. Vega stood once he saw his companion. Taylor made slacks and shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted lithe body. His smile was welcoming and yet a warning. This was not a man to take lightly.

"So glad you can join me Mr. LeBeau. Please have a seat and let us discuss business."

As soon as the men had taken their seats a server poured bottled water into glasses wordlessly. Remy reclined into the lounge type seats that appeared to be more comfortable than they actually were. Vega too took on a more casual stance though his posture always remained proper.

"It's nice ta fin'lly put a face ta de mask but lets get ta de matter at hand. Wha' is it ya need me fo' Vega?"

"I have caught wind that Interpol has been interfering once again. They have files of my syndicate's research into creating cyborgs, super soldiers if you will. I need a man of your talents to enter their headquarters here, copy and then delete all records concerning Shadaloo."

"An' wha' were ya lookin' ta pay fo' my talents? My services don' come cheap but I'm sho' you know dat already."

Vega hadn't answered immediately. His focus was instead on his iPhone as he read a text message. Having never dealt with the assassin before Remy fought his annoyance of what he thought was a disrespectful gesture. He had only heard rumors of the matador's ruthlessness and had no desire to learn for himself though his trusty deck of cards was nestled in the inner pocket of his blazer. At last Remy spoke up, "Don' seem ta professional ta be on ya phone while we discussin' bidness."

"You are correct, my apologies. It's just a quite ravishing creature's message had distracted me," Vega replied as he also finished replying to the text then continued, "Now my friend, you take one look at me and you know I am connoisseur of beautiful woman. As I can tell that of you, but my friend never have I seen a woman with such a combination of features. She is a rare beauty if ever there was one."

The waitress came by refilling Vega's glass. He held it up to his eye level and looked it wistfully.

"Her eyes were as clear as this water. I grazed her arm, by accident of course; smoother than the boxers I have made in France! And her voice! For once in my life did I not mind hearing a woman talk for more then five minutes. Not only did I enjoy the tone but also she didn't yip-yip away like most women. When she spoke I actual found myself listening to what she had to say. Aww, when she moans my name I shall record it and play it over the next woman with the more annoying voice."

"Sounds like a real keeper," Remy responded flatly, not really giving a damn what kind of babes the blond bedded. "Now 'bout payment."

"Aw yes. Money is not a problem and I am in quite a generous mood. I believe $15 million will suffice. My assistant will deliver the retainer later to your hotel. You will be given the rest once the assignment is finished. And I do expect it to be finished. It will be just as easy to make you disappear as it was to discover you."

An eerie menacing smile slowly crawled across Vega's sculpted lips. But Remy's demon eyes held fast to his emerald irises, showing no intimidation though he was sure Vega would make good on his threat. "I'm not worried 'bout my skills. Neither should ya be," he retorted in a firm tone, positive Vega understand exactly what he meant. The gentlemen shook hands.

"Fantastico. Now you will excuse me, I do have more appealing company waiting for me."

The men walked side by side towards the front of the cafe. Shocking pearly locks caught Remy's attention as he neared the bar, his strides quickened.

"Whatcha doin' here Stormy?"

Before Ororo had a chance to answer Vega spoke from the other side of her. "You two know each other?"

"Oui, very well," his words coming out harsher than his typical smooth tone as his eyes narrowed. "Vega, ami, I believe we got somethin' else ta discuss. 'Cuse us Stormy."

He headed towards where they were previously seated with Vega following.

"Look, I dunno wha' ya think gonna happen 'tween yall but she ain't de type."

"Perhaps the senorita isn't the type with you, si?"

His regal tone slightly mocked him as he raised an arched blond brow. Remy nearly chuckled at the man's ignorance and arrogance.

"Ami, Stormy ain't no ordinary hussy ya prolly use ta. De femme got class. Trus' Gambit when he tell ya if I didn' have so much respect fo' her she'd be underneath me yellin' out daddy as we speak."

Vega brushed whips of his hair that wasn't bound to the single braid that stretched down his back before replying, "Of her standards I have no doubt. One look and you can tell this is a lady of discerning taste. But even a woman of high standards wants to scream. Maybe even more so, for there are too few men with the true skill to make her do so. Mr. LeBeau, I am shocked! Should I have not had need of your services I would turn you over to the authorities. It is a great crime that you know this amazing creature and yet have not aided her in this way." He tutted in disapproval.

"Oh an' ya think ya can? Ain't no way ya gonna sleep wit' her when she can have someone like moi. I dunno how it works here in Spain but filles always fall fo' de Cajun charm."

Vega chortled, "They go for it so well that you have never known the pleasure of those brown sugar legs wrapped around your waist, your face. Tell me you never wondered if she taste as sweet as she looks? Or better yet, tell me is it your skills or your stones that have been lacking? Maybe you'd like to find out?"

A cocksure smirk graced Remy's face, "Tell ya wha' homme. Normally Remy ain't de kind ta kiss an' tell, but when all said an' done Remy'll tell ya jus' how good it felt ta have dem brown sugar legs wrapped 'round my waist beggin' fo' mo'e."

Gambit was not taking the idea of some pompous pretty boy regarding his best friend as just some simple slut. Of course he knew she was stunning. Any fool with eyes could see that. He was sure men thought of her in devious ways. Hell, he was guilty of it from time to time, but he respected her too much to try something out of line and didn't appreciate some jerk attempting to do just that. And he sure didn't appreciate Vega questioning his skills with the ladies. He was sure if he truly wanted to he could have had Ororo in any position he wanted. _But Stormy my best friend. Friends don' do stuff like dis ta each other._ But Remy's pride got the better of him.

"Fine. Let us make a gentlemen's bet of it. I'm sure the pleasure she gives is enough of a reward," Vega winked before continuing, "But how shall we know who wins?"

"Jus' look ta de skies."

Vega didn't comprehend but Remy reassured, "Ya will know when ya see it. An' none of dat grade school shit neither. Gotta be a full penetration."

"Claro que si. It seems we have a deal," Vega announced, holding out his hand. Remy took it and shook firmly in agreement.

Both men headed back to the bar. While most women would have looked annoyed or confused, ever the pro Ororo played it aloof.

"Is everything alright gentlemen? I'd hate to be interrupting something important."

Vega waved off her concern with one hand while the other took one of hers so he may place a kiss.

"Ah Blanca, you interrupt things where ever you go for when ever you walk into a room you are the most important thing."

Remy felt the nickname was a little too on the nose and was sure Ororo couldn't stand it but was just being polite when she gave Vega a pleased smile. Remy waited for Vega to finish his greeting so that he may take his time with his. When it was his turn Remy realized his mistake in not keeping his connection to Ororo more close to the vest. _But what's done is done. No point in tryin' ta hide. It will only make things look off. _Remy wrapped his arms around the goddess' tiny waist and gave her spin.

"Chere, how was ya flight? Was the driver there on time and is ya room up ta snuff?"

He could tell she wanted to be upset about the blatant display of affection in front of strangers, but it had been a rough couple of months for them both and they had missed each other too much. Ororo couldn't help it for his arms were her definition of safety and home.

"Ah, I missed you too scoundrel," she whispered in his ear as he put her down. "The flight was for once was truly enjoyable but I am sure that had everything to do with my company." Ororo and Vega exchanged glances before she went on. "Your driver on the other hand was oddly absent when I got off the plane. So Mr. Vega was kind enough to offer me a ride here."

Translation to Remy; 'This man was seating next me on the plane and your driver was either paid off to leave or is dead.'

"Remy sho' he got de times confused. I'll look inta it later", we winked playfully but it let her know he had caught on to her meaning. "Right now I have some plannin' ta do. So Remy be very grateful you found something ta do wit' ya time." _Ah! De only one who trouble chases 'round mo'e dan her is me._

Ororo looked up at the slightly taller rogue and gave him the 'trust me' smile. "Yes, I do believe this will be a wonderful turn of events."

"Well I hope you makin' new friends doesn' mean we are no longer on fo' dinner" _Ya best understand dis means I'll be waitin' in ya room lil' missy._

"Of course not my friend. Spending time with you is the whole reason I am here. Now why don't you run along and take care of business. I do believe I have kept Mr. Vega waiting long enough."

Remy placed one long soft kiss on Ororo lips before taking his leave, showing off to Vega the physical familiarity the friends shared and how he was already a head of the game.

Once Remy was out of sight Ororo watched as a cherisher cat grin spread over Vega's beautiful face. In the light of day his long locks looked like spun gold. On the plane she had thought his eyes to be a hunter green but the sparkle they had to them now reminded her of an emerald. He had good height like Remy; she could wear heels and not tower over him. She googled his image while she was changing, finding some of his bull-fighting picture wearing nothing but very well fitted pants. The snake tattoo that wound around his arm, past his shoulder and ended on his harden chest looked dangerously delicious. While she lacked a taste for the so-called sport there was no hiding that the body welding the sword in those fights was a work of art.

Yes there was no denying Senor Vega was a truly rare combination of beauty and deadliness. As soon as he had given his name on the plane Ororo knew she would have to watch herself but least she would enjoy the view while she was watching.

He gestured over to a table then pulled out her chair for her. "Blanca, it pleases me greatly to see you donning the dress I sent you. I take this to mean I have pleased you?" he asked while his face became more than suggestive.

"Thank you Vega. The dress is very pleasing, yes. It was very thoughtful of you to know I wouldn't have had time to properly unpack yet."

"Please Vega is for…Well, others. I think I should like very much to hear my first name roll off that intoxicating voice of yours. You my dear may call me Victor if you find it pleases you."

"He who will be victorious. I must say it suites you."

"Only half as much as beauty suites you."

His gaze was intense and although Ororo managed to keep her features fixed, it did take some work. They paused in the conversation so Victor could order for them. Then Victor wasted no time in asking about Remy.

"So how do and Senor LeBeau know each other?"

"Now Victor-"

"Ah, I knew it! Like music! Would you please humor me and say it again?"

Ororo arched a brow at the man and let the corner of her mouth quirk up. _Well if that's what he wants I might as well make a show of it. _Ororo gave her lips a quick lick and press, knowing full well that his eyes where glued to her mouth right now. The choice of the dark red lipstick had been a good one. Rolling it around in her mouth and off her tongue, "Victor, Victor, Victor. I am sure you could have made a five minute check with your resources. It is no secret that Remy and I have served together as members of the X-men for more years than a lady would say."

Ororo was very pleased with herself when the well-known assassin took a sip of water before responding, "Gracias Ororo. I shall replay that in my mind all day. Si, my beautiful Blanca, I suppose it's true I could have done a run down on you before our lunch and something tells me I probably should. But I have decided to have all that I learn about you come from your own lushes lips or in the course of spending time together."

While that might be helpful to Ororo for now she knew she could in no way depended on it. He could just as easily change his mind. One placed phone call could undo any lie she might say. _Best to be as truthful as safety will allow._

"In that case Remy and I have been very good friends and co workers for many years."

"Just good friends?" his emerald eyes regarded her curiously.

"Well good friends might be understating a bit. However I am usually not one for uh…defecting where I sleep. If that's what you're getting at."

Now Vega found himself even more intrigued by the exotic beauty. _So she is his back up. Mr. LeBeau wanted to make sure he didn't get in over his head and she was the one he trusted most to watch his back._ There wasn't too much honor among thieves so this spoke volumes to her loyalty but also her skills and strength. Vega had never had such a person and he was sure Remy probably didn't have many. Remy obviously felt Ororo was more of an asset than a liability. Vega took a finger and reached across the table to delicate trace one of her hands and arms. The fact that she hadn't flinched, shrived or trembled like any other woman would have made him to want grab her by the hair and kiss her.

However he was nothing if not patient. He told himself he would wait. He wanted to hear Ororo beg for him to take her. Then he would deliver the recording of it to Remy himself.

"I am pleased to know that for then maybe you would not be apposed to spending time with me. I am only truly here to oversee things and as your dear friend has such a good reputation I probably won't be needed much. In fact I am sure I will have much more free time for you than he will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stormy de man is a well known psycho!"

Remy was pacing up and down Ororo's suite as she calmly went about the task of unpacking.

"Goddess Remy it was just lunch and Victor was a perfect gentlemen."

"Victor?!" _Mercy, is she really on first name basis when Interpol don' even know de man's full name? _

"Oh I guess you two aren't that friendly yet?" she asked not at all trying to hide the amusement she was taking in her friend's distress.

"Ororo, he is part of de job!"

Ororo stopped her unpacking to stare the Cajun down.

"Why do you keep saying that as if I don't know? Yes, Vega is dangerous. But I'm no kitten myself. I didn't plan on this Remy, but a good thief makes use with what they have. If Victor is busy keeping an eye on me he has less of an eye on you, which is just fine with me," she shrugged off and returned to unpacking.

"Well it ain't be fine wit' me!" Remy slammed a hand down on the dresser a little harder then he meant to but she took no note of it. "So wha', ya leave yaself in his clutches fo' my sake?"

"Please Remy, you make it sound like some big chore. I'm hardly going to be chained to the wall. We're talking fine dinning and walks on the beach. I have had worst assignments."

"Oui, wit' less attractive men," Remy spat causing Ororo to look up, seeing his reflection glowering at her in the mirror.

_Goddess if he had Scott's power right now I'd have a hole in the back of my head._ But the weather witch would not be deterred in protecting one of the few people she truly loved as her own. Ororo also could not help from feeling a tad ticked with her best friend right now._ After all the back and forth with Anna Marie he would try to give a shit about whom I take to bed?_

"Far less actually or have you forgotten that I seem to be the woman all the bad boys want to take to bed? Now tell me how many jobs we've worked where you screwed the girl who was so clearly going to pull a knife on you in the after glow? Weren't you the one telling me I needed to get laid?" Ororo could see a thick vain throbbing in his long neck and decided to cut back for the sake of peace. "Which I'm not saying is going to happen being that I have some self-control."

She turned to Remy placing a gentle hand on his cheek. It didn't seem to settle him down completely but did stop his pacing. "Look Scoundrel, is this not what you promised me? A little fun in the sun, a whole lot of danger and sometime with my best friend?"

"Ya are-"

"I am not going home Remy. That would look suspicious and strange. Nor would I leave you to do this alone. They were bound to run background on me the second I showed up anyway." Ororo's blue topaz eyes found Remy's red and black in the mirror once more. "You know I am right. It works out better this way."

_Goddamn it! Why is she mos'ly always right?!_ Remy considered telling Ororo about the bet between him and Vega before they got up to her room. They could play it off in the morning as if they had slept together and Vega would be off her heels. Now he knew it wouldn't make any difference to Ororo. At her heels was exactly where she wanted him to be, on her heels and off Remy's. _Dat's de problem wit' someone who always has ya back. Dey always have ya back even at de risk of dey own._

Besides, Remy was curious to see who would win this bet, not just for male pride. No, because really Ororo was also betting she could hang out and hold out. Looking at her unpacking nothing but low cut dresses and skimpy bathing suits had Remy's slacks feeling snung. It also made him realize that on some level Stormy had come to play.

"Why are we having room service in your room again?" Ororo asked as she entered.

The room was immaculate, not that she complaining about her quarters. They were more than comfortable. "'Cause Vega's payin' de bill. It's kinda like he's takin' ya ta dinner 'cept de company's better," he cracked with a wink as he picked up the phone.

An hour later after starting with an endive salad they were now thoroughly stuffed with lobster, an indulgence a typically vegetarian Ororo let herself enjoys. Most of their bottle of Riesling was already finished. Remy loved the moments when he got to see Ororo like this, content and jolly.

Moments like these were too few for the weather witch lately and though she'd never utter a word Remy knew his best friend well enough to know stress was gnawing at her. "Ya been all worked up lately, Chere. Why don' ya put on one of dem bikinis an' get in de hot tub," he nonchalantly suggested.

Ororo rolled the stem of the wineglass between her fingertips as she eyed her friend. "I don't have one in my room."

A lopsided smirk graced his handsome face. "Oui... But I do."

She pondered this as she took a healthy sip of her wine then ran her tongue slowly across pouty lips, sending a shiver through Remy's spine. She shrugged, "Sure Scoundrel, why not? I'll be back in a few minutes."

The Prince Thief couldn't believe these circumstances. Having complete confidence in his wooing abilities, Remy couldn't see how this wasn't practically a done deal. Maybe a bit more wine, a hot tub and his dashing looks... He'd be in for sure, no pun intended. He had finished turning on the hot tub and was just tying the string of his trunks when Ororo walked in wearing a red two-piece. Remy gulped. For once the smooth talker was rendered speechless.

Sure he had seen her in swimsuits before but the miniature material hardly constituted as one. Her bountiful chest nearly spilled out of the bandeau top, her stiff nipple jutting through the fabric. Her legs went on for days before meeting at her round hips. A tiny triangle was nestled between, barely hiding her most treasured area. And when she turned around to walk into the bathroom. _Dat ass!_ More of her round bottom was revealed than covered. Just a simple pull of the strings on her hips would have showcased everything. _Dieu, not sho' wha' a swap rat, thief like me did ta deserve dis but many thanks._

They entered in slowly, his body adjusting to the sudden warmth, which wasn't a problem for Storm. There was a comfortable silence as they settled into the relaxing, bubbling water.

"So ya got plans tomorrow wit' Vega?"

Storm rolled her eyes. _Does he have to bring him up? Why is he fixated on him?_

"Our plans are tentative for the moment."

Her eyes sneakily swept over Remy. The man could have been a model in GQ. If they had not been friends for so long Ororo wasn't sure if she would be able to contain herself, but he was Remy after all.

She reached behind her neck, kneading it. Remy saw it as an opportunity.

"C'mere, Cheri. Let Remy take care of dat fo' ya."

She turned her back to him and eased between his muscular thighs to position herself. The water looked amazing trickling down her supple skin, giving it the appearance of chocolate beginning to melt, so appetizing. His nimble, strong fingers set to work massaging her neck and shoulders skillfully. "Your fingers are working wonders," she complimented, leaning into his touch, her back pressed against his chiseled chest. "Dey feel even better somewhere else," he seductively teased. Ororo would have scolded him if she weren't so overcome with sensation. Instead of reprimanding she replied with a husky moan. Remy's heart rate spiked. _Who seducin' who here? Please stay down. Please stay down!_

His fingers continued their labor as he leaned in, his lips grazing her ear to ask, "Does dat feel good, Stormy?" Her breath caught in her throat. She was so wrapped in the feeling he brought she almost feed into the connotation. But he called her the name that was unique only to him, Stormy, bringing her back to her senses. She hastily pulled away.

"Yeah. Uh... I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

Then she made a speedy retreat to the exit, leaving Remy alone in the tub.

Meanwhile in the Presidential Suite….

"Ah! Yes, God yes! Oh, Vega!"

The brunette under Vega seemed to be enjoying herself from what little he care to look down and glance. Vega could not hear her cries of pleasure since he had long ago stuck noise-canceling earplugs in his ears to block her shrill screams. This left the matador vulnerable for the moment but the pillow he had originally put over the random beauty's face had not been enough to stifle the sounds of her satisfaction. So for now Victor decided to risk the moment so he could be allowed to take his own pleasure in peace and mentally put the body and voice he truly desired over this blank slate of a woman.

Closing his eyes the woman underneath was no longer there, instead replaced by a goddess of earthly delights. Ororo's brown sugar legs thrown over his alabaster shoulders, he imagined looking down to watch his glistening member move in and out a patch of white curls. This made Vega pump more furiously as he started to replay her saying his name. _"Victor, Victor, Victor."_ The cry of his name coming from Ororo's lips was the song he rode all the way to his own climax.

Ororo came back to her room and found two dozen red, long stem roses on the coffee table with a note from Victor.

Blanca,

Thank you so much for the inspirations. I look forward to our time together tomorrow.

Victor

_Inspiration?_ Ororo didn't need to ask Vega what he meant by that to know she probably didn't really want to know. _It is either sexual or deadly._ If one animal could sum up Vega perfectly it would be a tiger. It was inspiringly beautiful, charming and almost cuddly. Yet you'd do well never to forget that it could knock your head off in one swipe and that it was quite the fickle beast.

Ororo had actually found herself enjoying lunch with the Spaniard. As shallow as it maybe it was nice to be paid endless compliments from such an alluring man. To have someone want her in that way and not be too intimidated by her to show it was a refreshing change of pace. Ororo also enjoyed a good accent and Victor had a great one. As much as he seemed to enjoy her voice Ororo imagined that one would not grow tired of hearing Vega speak.

Some of the X-Men she found the sexiest had wonderful accents. Right at the top of that list was the man whose room she had just fled like her swimsuit had been on fire. _Oh, who am I kidding? My swimsuit had been on fire, especial the lower half. _In fact Ororo was still feeling hot and bothered. His voice in her ears, his hands on her body… This was not the first time Remy had stirred those feeling in her. _But it is the first time we both had been truly single. No, no this is crazy! _Ororo tried to push thoughts of Remy out her head by starting to get ready for bed.

She opened up her iPad to power it down and was smacked in the face with a picture of a shirtless Vega. _Goddess he's…Oh, come on Ororo! First Remy now Victor! Mmm…Remy and Victor, that could be a world of possibilities._ Deciding she needed to calm down before bed Ororo headed for a cold shower.

Ororo got up the next morning feel pretty good after having a very yummy dream. It wasn't going to help her in dealing with the two men that were in it but she told herself one must allow for these little indulgences in life. Deciding to take advantage of her ocean side room Ororo went to do her yoga on the beach.

_Surly Lady Luck must be smiling down upon_ _me,_ Vega thought when he went on his morning run and came across Ororo in the middle of a prefect downward dog. "Hola mi Blanca," he called. She gave a greeting but did not change position.

"Good morning Victor."

"I don't know if it's the all white attire or the first morning light but somehow you look even more enchanting today."

"Hmm, perhaps it has more to due with my current stance?"

Victor moved directly behind her," Well now that I'm taking in a full view of your perfect…posture I could not deny it surely helps. Do you do this every morning Ororo? I can imagine how fixable you must be." Victor ran a hand threw his golden mane to avoid from grabbing on to her as she shimmied in her stance. _Ah mami, it is a funny thing not to be a hundred percent in control of myself. _

"I have been doing yoga since I was sixteen but I try to mix up my morning routines. If I were at home today I would probably be in a sparring match with someone. Seeing as Remy is busy until breakfast I thought an extra day wouldn't hurt."

"Oh Blanca, all you needed to do was ask. You know along with my main job and my exploits as a matador that I am also a world-class street fighter. I would be more than honored to help you break a sweat."

Straightening herself up Ororo had to suppress the shiver that had been building up inside of her brought on by Vega's penetrating gaze on her backside.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Vega." He shook his tresses and wagged a finger at her. "My apologies Victor. I don't think that that's such a good idea."

He tilted his head and giving her a lazy grin asking, "And why is that Blanca?

Ororo reminded herself that the boyish smile had teeth attached to them.

"Because I find that men sometimes have issues taking on a woman as their equal in combat and I'd hate to be crossed with you so early in the day."

Victor tossed Ororo her towel and water then countered back, "I swear Ororo I shall treat you no different than any of the other senoritas I have fought. Only I refuse to touch your face." He brought a graceful hand down and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Some things are just a crime against nature."

Ororo got up on the tips of her toes, bringing her face closer to his and returned the favor.

"Funny, Victor. I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Ororo smiled up, giving the matador one dimple. Victor found himself stunned. Never did he ever think a smile could be more pleasing to him than his own.

And Victor held good to his word. The match was kept friendly but between the sand, sun and her opponent Ororo had defiantly worked up a sweat. To say Victor was good Ororo knew would be doing him a disservice. There were only a handful of people in the world who had ever bested Vega in the ring and Ororo was finding out why. He knew she was a mutant but they never discussed not using powers. Ororo felt that although he might know what her powers were to what existents she could manipulate them was not something she needed to offer up. They both knew the other was holding back but that didn't mean it was easy for either of them.

The score was even until Ororo tumbled past him and tried to rise to her feet. By the time her back hit the sand she realized he had wrapped the towel around her ankle. Ororo saw pure blue sky for all of three seconds before Victor's face was falling over her like a curtain. He quickly pinned her wrists back with one huge smooth hand. Some of his sun kissed hair fell on her nose, causing it to squirm and twitch. He pushed his wisps away as he told her, "You are truly adorable Blanca."

"I guess I'm suppose to take that as a big compliment?"

"Yes, actually Ororo you should. It's not usually a word I use unless describing little girls and kittens. But you..." His emeralds locked with her sapphires. With a light touch he started to trace under her jaw and neck. _Oh bright lady what to do! I could blow him away easily but I am trying not to show my-._

Ororo's thoughts were cut off as feather soft lips skimmed hers. Maybe it was instincts. Maybe it had just been a really long time. Whatever it was, when Vega's tongue sought entrance she granted it. One quick dart and he was out. He moved his attention to her lush lips but quickly came back around, this time delving deeper to find her tongue reaching out to meet his. As their tongues rolled and caressed over each other their flavors mixed. Losing himself in the kiss for a moment Vega regained composure enough to give one extremely skillful flick of his tongue that started at the very back all the way to his tip. The moan it elicited from her was so sweet to his ears he did it two more times. When she copied the move herself Victor wonder if the goddess had enjoyed the groan she got out of him just as much.

There was a big throbbing part of him that wanted to see how far she would allow it to go. But he knew better of her than to think she'd let herself be had on a beach in broad daylight where anyone could walk by. _Could I possibly keep this going and just buy this beach? Oh to keep this going til she eventually pulls away or to quit while one's ahead? _Victor pulled away and forced a perfectly etched smirk.

"Ororo have breakfast with me, in my room perhaps?"

_Goddess the balls on this man to ask such a thing! They must be huge and they have to be if they match what is pressing up against me. Ok Ororo, you had your minute of fun. Now snap to it._ "Victor, Victor," she purred, "You know good and well I'm not going back to your room simply from one amazing kiss."

"Ah, so you admit it was amazing?"

"And expectedly so when two people of skill share a kiss. I would have been highly disappointed otherwise."

The next second Victor found himself on his back while her tresses tickled the assassin's nose. Ororo pushed her hair back and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of Vega's nose.

"Now I do have breakfast plans. But maybe dinner?"

"Blanca what can I say? Once again you have stunned me!"

"Victor, you fight beautiful women all the time. I am sure this is not the first time you've been pinned by one?"

"Oh yes there is a Chinese woman who likes dress like she's still a little girl. She gave me a good roundhouse to the head about a month ago. But her thighs are twice the size of yours and she is not nearly half as lovely."

"Your quite the flatterer in your own way aren't you?" Ororo giggled with a roll of her eyes.

"I have been told so, yes. So dinner then?" He asked with a sure face.

"Yes, if I can trust you to allow me up with no funny business."

"As long as it's an early dinner. I'd like to have the whole night ahead of us," he purred from deep in his chest sending a tingle to Ororo's center that made her decide now was a good time to get going.

"You're assuming you're going to need the whole night Victor."

She got up and his body missed the feel of hers immediately. Instead of getting up right away Vega stayed on his back watching her perfect derriere swing to and fro into her room. _Oh it is going to take all night Blanca, just you wait and see._


	3. Chapter 3

If you are still reading this we appreciate it as well as your reviews. Thanks again everyone!

* * *

Remy groggily rose from his bed at the sound of knocking on his door. It was fifteen minutes to ten. _Who de fuck is dat bangin' on de do'e?_ He opened it angrily to find a bellhop standing before him. "Para tu, Senor." Remy snatched the envelope he was holding and shut the door. He first grabbed a bottled water from the mini fridge and took a swig. The wine from the night before had left his mouth dry. He opened the note and began to read:

Hello my friend!

I got up this morning for some training on the beach and whom should I run into but the lovely Miss Munroe. I thought I might impress her with a thing or two while she watched me. As it turns out the lady is quite proficient in hand to hand herself. Never has my adrenal and lust pumped so vigorously all at once before! Really Remy, how could you let such a fabulous woman sit idle all this time? Looks, skills, a pleasing demeanor; it is a sin to let her genetics go to waste. I have decided after I win our wager I shall take her over to my family's estate to meet Mama. She has been not so quietly hinting around about grandchildren.

Ciao,

Vega

Remy spat out his water and nearly choked all at once. _Dat durdee muthafuckah_!

Remy stomped out of his suite to Ororo's. He pounded on her door. Ororo answered it pleasantly, "It's about time you got up. I've been waiting for you all morning." "Have ya now, petit?" he replied sarcastically. Ororo eyed her friend coolly but decided not carry on the tense banter. It was too early in the day and she was too hungry to care.

"Let's head out and get some food then relax at the beach. You could work on your tan."

He wanted to stay mad at Ororo, but what was there to be mad at? Her running into Vega on the beach as she did yoga, an activity she did every morning? He sighed, "Whatevah ya say, Stormy. Give Remy a minute ta get ready."

It seemed that majority of the Spanish were late risers. It was almost eleven and they had just begun eating almurezo, or "second breakfast" as it was commonly called. Storm enjoyed a kale salad and tapas with her orange juice as Remy had a sandwich and a beer while they sat at a sidewalk cafe before going to the beach. Ororo looked over her emails for a moment and was quite engrossed until he said, "100,000."

"Excuse me Remy?"

"I finely heard back from de driver I sent ta pick ya up. He told me two minutes after ya flight landed another driver came up ta him wit' a case full o' cash an' tol' 'im ta get lost."

"Well we excepted as much. I am quite relieved he is not dead."

"Oui, 'cause you know it just as easily coulda been dat."

"I know Remy. I'm the one who brought it up."

"Stormy de man paid a hundred grand fo' de honor of driving ya here!"

Remy didn't mean to sound angry but he felt like she wasn't seeing the point.

"And you want to pay me five million for hanging out and looking out for you, things I gladly do for free. Men with a lot of money can afford to be free with it. What are you getting at?"

"Chere, a man like him ain't never met a woman like ya befo'e an' it can be life changin'. Believe me. I know. I followed ya home. Who ta say he won'?"

"While I will wholeheartedly agree, caution and Vega go handed in handed." _Especially when too close to his mouth. _"Remy, you were a totally different case. I didn't come here without some information. Even from a family of elitist Victor cares for no one but himself and unlike you he has never shown an interest in wanting to. I am just a pleasant distraction in another business dealing. But enough of that, can we please just enjoy our day?"

*~GB~*

Once they stepped foot on to the sand it became quite clear that it was a topless beach. "We can go ta anothah beach, Cheri. Le's go," he said as he tugged gently on her arm, but Ororo stood her ground. "Don't be silly. I am perfectly comfortable with also going topless as everyone else here is. Now lets find a good spot. I want to lay out." Remy gnawed his bottom lip as he silently cursed in his head. Was he upset with the idea of seeing a topless Ororo? _Hell naw!_ Ororo's chest was something many men ogled over. He at times was caught red handed trying to sneak a peak down her plunging blouses. The idea of seeing what he had only imagined before was almost unbelievable but he was upset with other people seeing her topless.

Fortunately the beach was not crowded at the time. As soon as Ororo found a spot she was pleased with she began to unclothe. First her jean mini skirt was removed followed by a yellow tank top, leaving her in a bikini similar to the one the night before but mint green. She reached behind her back. With one mere flick her bust sprung free. Remy tried with all his might not to gawk but from the multiple quick glances he captured he could say without hesitation that she had the most beautiful bosoms he ever had the privilege of seeing. This was coming from a man who had seen almost as many as Hugh Heffner.

He began to strip down to his swimming trunks when Ororo inadvertently appraised him. She had seem Remy plenty of times prancing around in only his boxers, making no attempts to conceal what he was blessed with. But there was something about the way his peach complexion skin glowed, ready to be baked to a beautiful golden tan hue. His shaggy auburn tresses shimmered in the sun, as well as the faint trail of hair that was found under his six pack leading to areas unknown to her. She turned her head away to gaze out into the ocean.

"Ready ta go fo' a dip?" Remy asked with his trademark heart-melting smirk.

"You read my mind."

They waded into the depths of the sea, basking in the cool water. Ororo ducked underneath, causing Remy's head to swivel around in search of her. She popped up in front of him. As if in slow motion she flipped her ivory locks back, water flowing down her magnificent body. It was enough to make Remy stiffen. _C'mon Remy, stay focused homme._ She met his gaze with a mischievous one. She grinned then shot water out from her mouth, hitting Remy in the face. He shook his face free from the offending water as she giggled. He may have seemed annoyed with her childish antics but inwardly he was thrilled she did it. It meant she was beginning to unwind and put her problems on pause, but he would never let her know that. "Oh, ya gonna get it now, Stormy!" he threatened and went after her. Ororo automatically began to swim but Remy was right on her. He grabbed hold of a calf and pulled her towards him.

She squealed in mock protest as he twirled her around to face him. She instinctively wrapped her long, tone legs around his hips as his hands settled on her petite waist. He pulled her closer to him, her nipples grazing against his harden chest. They had shared casual caresses previously but there was something more electrifying behind it. Remy swept a damp lock of hair away from her face then rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths intermingled, lips nearly quivering to be kissed. Ororo swallowed hard. "I'm going to go lay out," she announced before swimming to shore.

Remy exhaled heavily and slowly followed behind. _Note ta self ,damn near skinny dippin' ain't as good as it sounds_. He met her lying out, grains of sand clung to mocha thighs. He laid down next to here, enjoying the sounds of the crashing waves and the company that came with it. A blond with a bountiful bust line that was given to her by her plastic surgeon instead of God sauntered past, making not so subtle flirtatious eyes in Remy's direction that he returned with his signature grin. His eyes followed her as she slinked away.

The act did not go unnoticed by Ororo. Her chest stung. It wasn't out of jealous though, more out of insecurity. She was comfortable with her shape and wouldn't change anything about it. She also understood that everyone had a preference. But after all these years, all the laughs, blood, sweat and tears the two mutants had shared together she couldn't clearly recall where she believed his flirty teasing. Ororo shrugged it off_. Best to keep work and play separate._

Ororo brought out a bottle of tanning lotion. "Remy, do you mind getting my back?" Though he kept his renowned cool demeanor his mind was screaming, _Mon Dieu, dis fille is tryin' ta kill me... Wouldn' be da firs' time a femme did_. His hands slightly shook as he massaged the lotion onto her back. Her skin shone brilliantly in the sun as he descended past delicate shoulders to her miniature waist and spreading out once more. He thumbed the dimples in the small of her back, silently relishing in the silkiness of her skin. He had to force himself to stop. The stirring had returned and he refused to embarrass himself in public.

As she laid there quietly Remy took the moment to silently argue with himself. _Why is dis so hard fo' me?... 'Cause I respect her dat's why. But she deserve mo'e dan jus' bein' anothah notch on dat smug sonovabitch's bedpost. Wouldn' dat be de samethin' I'm doin' though?... Non, 'cause I care fo' her_. He paused. He cared for her. Of course he did. They were best friends, had been for years now. But something struck a cord in him when he thought of it.

Ororo rolled over onto her back and began to glaze herself with the lotion, spreading it over her taut stomach, ascending up to her pert, full bust. Remy shot up and speedily dressed, his trunks soaking through his camo shorts. "Remy really should get some res' befo'e I go observin' tanigh'. See ya 'round, Stormy."

Storm merely watched as he retreated but shrugged it off and returned to tanning.

Remy walked quickly to the hotel, bumping into people and not caring as he rushed back singing a French nursery rhyme mentally to focus on anything but Storm and the feeling she stirred both physically and emotionally. _Frère Jacques, frère Jacques. Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

Ororo sighed as she laid on the sand, sunrays beaming down on her. She reasoned that he was truly the one on assignment, she was practically on vacation; that's why he hurriedly left but she knew that was a lie. She tried to shake the thought of Remy leaving because of her, because of that electric feel that shocked them both when in the water. There was one person who she could call at the moment that would help put things into prospective.

"Konnichiwa Wind Rider!" her friend jovially greeted after the third ring.

"Hello, Yukio. How are you my friend?" Ororo replied, an instant smile spread across her face. Much like Remy no matter how many times she raised Storm's stress level to ultimate highs there were always plenty of laughs and grins to make up for it. The ronin, much like the thief would have her back without question, just as she had for them.

"Oh, I'm great chica. Just doing the usual. So what's new with you?"

Ororo recounted the past two days to her pal, leaving no details out. When she was finished Yukio said in awe, "So you started your morning kissing one of the world's hottest and deadliest men. Then halfway through the day you had your tits pressed against the sexiest thief alive! You know if I didn't love you I'd really hate you sometimes."

"Yukio, this is serious. I need advice. I've never had anyone nearly falter my self-control like these two have. I don't know if I can hold out much longer. Plus it's Remy. He's my best friend! I shouldn't have to question what I think of him."

"Well there are a few questions you have to honestly answer. Did it feel right when you were that close to him?"

"Of course, Remy and I have been close to one another plenty of times before."

"No Ororo, this time at the beach. Did it feel different? Did it feel right?"

Storm paused to ponder. His touches, his nearness did feel different than before. It felt heated with traces of passion... Then again, Remy has always been a passionate man. _It all probably doesn't mean much, but perhaps... _Ororo answered, "I'm not sure."

"I'll take that as a yes. 'Ro, babes, I think you are going to have to take sometime out and think long and hard about Remy. I know you say he is your best friend but maybe it's time to take things further than just friendship."

Ororo responded with a groan and an eye roll. Yukio laughed, "But in the meantime you have a very sexy Spaniard who seems to be more than eager to take your mind off of him. I say seize the moment sweetheart, carpe diem! Because if you don't I will book the next flight to Barcelona and screw him silly myself."

Leave it to Yukio to make her chuckle. Once she caught her breath she thanked the Japanese woman, "I really appreciate the words of advice. We must get together soon."

"Most definitely. Just swing by Tokyo. It's only a few thousands miles away. Keep me updated."

"Will do. Take care, my friend."

Ororo toyed with the notion of calling Vega. She did need a distraction and he was an excellent one. _Carpe Diem, remember?_ She picked her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

Vega found himself in a sullen mood, the kind of mood that not even two swimsuit models trying to please him at once could fix.

"Mmm…Senor Vega, that feels good, no?" the fake blonde asked.

"Sí, that feels…wonderful," Victor sighed while giving a role of a hand.

"What's the matter Vega?" The brunet asked looking up at him vacantly.

_What's the matter is that I've grown tried of eating a salad when I crave steak._ Their lips were too thin, breasts and rear too small. He decided to settle because after that kiss with Ororo on the beach he knew he needed to take the edge off before their dinner. Vega knew when he picked up two ladies at the photo shoot that they would not be up to snuff.

_But then again next to her who would be? Ah, the feel of her underneath me, on top of me._ Ororo had been right when she said their kiss was what was to be expected. He never had a doubt she'd be good, never questioned how sweet she'd taste. Just the thought of it was making him impossibly hard again.

"Ah si papi!"

Then the photos he received a short while ago hadn't helped any. Sure it was more than wonderful to see Ororo in all her womanly glory, much less wonderful to see her wrapped around the rouge. Yes, Vega would admit to himself anyway that he had felt a twinge of concern at the bet. Jealousy was just not something that he felt he was capable of. And yet again Victor had not lied when he sent Remy the note about seeing Ororo after this was all over. Despite never really doing so before, Victor found himself growing fond of her. He liked Ororo as much as he thought he could or ever liked anyone before. The concern or whatever it was passed once he saw the last photo of Remy taking off like a man possessed. _But it had been close, too close. It had to be tonight._ Vega knew once his competitor gained some sense and some nerve the game would be all but over.

"Please Vega they say your strokes are masterful. We would like you inside of us," the blond cooed. Forcing himself back into the moment he charmed, "But of course. Who am I to deny two lovelies such as yourselves anything?"

The fake blonde giggled as she got on to all fours. Vega placed himself into position behind her and just as he had placed his tip at her entrance Ororo's enchanting voice came from his phone.

"Victor this is silly, no I do not grant you permission to use my voice as a ring tone!"

Victor quickly picked up the phone but before answering he addressed the two women in the room with him. "Ladies I'm about to take a very important call, one that requires complete silence on both your parts." To emphasize his point Victor grabbed the model in front of him by her hair and dug his nails into her hip. She yelped out in pain.

"Should either one you make so much as a peep I shall give you both something far less pleasant to scream about. I hope we are clear." He removed the harsh snarl he threatened with and replaced it with his typical gentlemanly tone, "Hola Ororo and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing particularly special. My afternoon was free and I thought I might take a stroll through the local botanical garden. I know we already have dinner plans but I thought perhaps you'd like to join me. In less of course you have plans for now or are already weary of me."

"Blanca I am beginning to think you're the only person other than myself that I could never grow tried of. As far as other plans go... " Vega looked at the model still spread before him. _Do I really leave a sure thing here to a take a stroll threw some flowers with Ororo? Oh Mama, if you could only see what this woman is doing to your son._ "Of plans I have none and I will see you outside your room in 15 minutes." Vega hung up with his date and slapped the woman in front of him a little more than playfully on the rear.

"Rápidamente, off with you!"

"Uh but weren't we going to…" She tried to impale herself on his member but was thrown forcibly forward, falling face first onto the rug.

"Let it never be said Vega lies to women and as sorry as I am to disappoint your better has come calling like a siren. I find myself incapable of ignoring her song. Señoras, safe travels. Maybe our paths will cross again. My driver will gladly take you wherever you need to go. I'm off to shower and I wish you both to be gone by the time I emerge. Buenas tardes."

_Yes, the game is still a foot and the little gift I sent LeBeau should be a great reminder to him of that._


	4. Chapter 4

Gambit paced around his suite. He knew he should have been strictly concentrating on his assignment but it was so damn difficult with images of Ororo bouncing around his brain. The ever so slight graze of her perk nipples against his chest, the way his hands fit perfectly around her waist, how the white sand clung to her chocolate thighs..._ Merde, Remy ya losin' it. _

He never had a problem sealing the deal with beautiful women before. His record time was ten minutes after all. So why was Ororo so difficult? Perhaps it was like his father, Jean-Luc used to say, the ones that make you work the hardest for it had the best payoff._ If dat da case Stormy must have a pussy made outta pink diamonds._ He immediately felt disgusted with himself for thinking of her in such a way. He'd be lying if he said he never wondered what her moans of pleasure sounded like or what naughty little tricks she possessed. It's just that through all the pain he dealt with while dating Rogue and she with Forge and T'Challa they were the only emotional constants in each other's lives.

He recalled the final fight he had with Rogue. He had sneaked in through Ororo's window. She had heard the yelling and foul language coming from down the hall and expected him to arrive at some point. He crept into her loft then into her bed where she welcomed him with open, comforting arms. After an eternity of silence Ororo finally spoke softly in her eloquent voice, "At least we'll always have each other. Nothing will ever change that."

Her words echoed through his head. Maybe she was right; nothing would change their bond. But if she was wrong she'd be gone just like everyone else, and he couldn't afford to lose the one person who mattered in his life. It was his body battling his brain and a third factor he refused to admit to was trying to have a say in the whole situation. Remy shook his head and proceeded to the shower, hoping it would center him.

After a long cold shower he stepped out and opened a bottle of overpriced Jack Daniels from the mini fridge. Jack and Johnny Walker were always good pals in tough situations... Hell, any situation whether it be joyous or miserable. He was just about to take a sip when he noticed a box sitting on his dresser. A note lay atop of it. He began to read:

You know Remy, you had me worried there for a minute with the nude beach. But I think I've found what you went rushing off to look for. Use them in good health my friend. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before opening the box. _Fils de salope!_ Two stones sat in the box. He threw the box along with the stones across the room, wishing he could charge the rocks and smashing Vega over the head with them.

_So dis how he wanna play huh? Well Remy plays fo' keeps._

Remy knocked on Ororo's door and waited. He wasn't sure if she was actually taking a long time to answer if it was just his impatience, a trait he hadn't possessed long before becoming a world class thief. When she finally opened the door Remy's breath caught his throat and heart halted in his chest. Terms like stunning, ravishing, marvelous, and beautiful were meaningless words that paled in comparison to Ororo. She defined them all and then some.

He took in the sight before him. She donned a sherbet colored halter dress that looked like she snatched it straight out of a magazine. It plunged between her perk breasts, showing just hints of what she was endowed with. The fabric hugged her torso, and squeezed at her petite waist before minorly fluttering outwards over her hips and ending mid-calf as she stood perched in golden high-heeled sandals. The gold and sherbet reflected perfectly off of her caramelized skin.

He finally found words that failed him before he regained his composure and said nonchalantly, "If ya busy Petit, Remy can go."

"Of course not, you are always welcomed. Come in and make yourself comfortable," she scoffed before returning her attention to adding the finishing touches to her appearance. Remy watched as she applied lip-gloss to her full lips, giving it a shimmering peachy tint. Her lashes almost seemed they could reach her cloud white tresses which were in their natural form. Instead of her customary straight locks they now hung in waves down her back, ending just above the small of her back. As she put in her small golden stud earrings Ororo caught Remy's intense stare in the reflection of the mirror. Their eyes hold onto one another's, sapphire bolted to ruby and onyx. She smiled. It was small and lifted her cheeks ever so but it set Remy's beating heart working over time. He returned the smile then adverted his gaze. He almost felt unworthy to look at someone with that much beauty.

"Remy," she called out. It sounded airy, almost dream like and Remy wasn't sure if this was a fantasy or nightmare. He walked up behind her. "Can you please help me with this?" she asked as a thin gold chain hung from a long, slender finger. He simply nodded and took it into his hands while she lifted her snowy mane, allowing his access to swan like neck. Remy recognized the necklace immediately. It was one he bought her many years ago. A miniature lightening bolt hung from it. When he presented it to her she asked what was the occasion for such a gift. He simply said to see her smile. He wrapped the jewelry around her neck then closed the clasp. The pads of his fingertips ran slowly, gently past her shoulders down her arms, stopping at her wrists, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Ororo forced herself to stifle a breathy sigh. She spun around to face him and placed a hand on his chest. "Remy, " she said once more with the same airiness but with traces of reluctance woven through it. He took her hand from his chest and held it tenderly while the other twirled the end of her of satin strains. "Ya da mos' gorgeous woman I ever seen," he proclaimed, honesty thick in his words.

"Thank you." She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering with want.

Then in an instant Remy snapped back to his usual disposition. "Well, Gambit 'bout ta get ready ta do some recon. Jus' thought I'd stop by fo' a bit befo'e I do."

"All right then. I'd tell you to be careful, but you always are."

"D'cord, Stormy. Ya be a good girl tanigh'."

"Naturally. I'll see you later tonight."

He gave a brief mirthless laugh. "Remy sho' hope so Chere. Remy sho' hope so." He then give her a light, lingering kiss at the corner of her lips, stilling there as if to let the burn Ororo suddenly felt spread through out her body; leaving her mind in a smoky haze. With that he left. The bet was still on but Remy had already begun to feel defeat.

*~GB~*

Spending the afternoon with Ororo had been very enjoyable for Vega and not just because he had taken full advantage of the romantic scenery. Just the sight of both their lovely manes blowing in the wind as they sped down the high way in his Ferrari was worth the trip alone. He had forgotten how well he knew the place until they arrived. They talked as they strolled and he learned that Ororo was an advent grander. He was more than happy to show her around.

There had been some heavy kissing and light touching on both their parts. Even after a forty five minute cold shower after their afternoon walk he still could not calm himself down, forcing Vega to do something he hadn't done since he was twelve, take his pleasures into his own hands.

_Sweet holy mother, this woman has me working so hard. Yet nothing is more fun than the challenge, so much sweeter the rewards._ He donned a custom made summer suite. Khaki, well fitted slacks with a blue-collared shirt the same color as Ororo's eyes. He went back and forth on the jacket, on or off. Button or unbutton. He ultimately chose to leave it hanging on his chair.

After much consideration he decided they should have dinner up in his suite. He had his family's personal chief and serving staff sent out. His entire suite was covered in all the flowers he noticed she admired from the afternoon. They would dine out on the deck and have a quartet to play music for dinner. He would do all that was in his power to ensure that there would be no room for error tonight.

When he let her in Vega found himself truly floored. He was sure she would look stunning, for she always did but tonight's outfit was truly something else. "Oh Blanca words are failing me. That color and cut so becomes you. Truly you are the most delectably thing I have had pleasure to lay my eyes upon."

"I say your words are holding up just fine Victor", she coyly smiled as she entered. "Bright Lady Victor! Please tell me all these flowers came with the room", Ororo let out in a gasp at the sight. Everywhere she looked Ororo saw the same beautiful flowers from that afternoon. Their trip there had been last minute so she knew this must have taken quite a bit of work to pull off.

"Impressed?" He whispered over her shoulders as he led her to the deck.

"Consider me so."

"Well you deserve that and more," he told her while pulling out her chair.

Everything about the evening had been to the height of perfection. The waves could be heard crashing which was a great compliment to the warm, sweet ocean breeze. The music added to the ambiance instead of distracting from the company, food and starlight. One of Victor's chiefs was trained in all vegan cuisine and Ororo had made sure to ask that each recipe be emailed to her.

They decided to work off the meal and make room for dessert with a little dancing. Before they started Victor saw to every one being thanked and generously tipped. Once they were alone his smile became infectious and Ororo was sure both her dimples were showing. He turned the outdoor stereo on so they could dance under the starlight.

"So my enchanting creature, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Most surly yes, thank you and not just this evening. If I didn't say it before I had a really fabulous time this afternoon. I would never have seen so much without my guide."

He looked down at her and she thought maybe there was a little pride in his eyes at her words.

She continued, "So you must come to the gardens a lot to know all those wonderful spots?"

"Si, the shadiest spots on a hot day, the best places to pull a lovely date in for a kiss away from prying eyes."

Ororo felt her cheeks grow warm. There seemed to be an endless amount of those spots as Victor kissed her too many times to count. She thought it was a very good thing he kept his lips baby soft or hers would be raw right now.

"And I know which meadow has grass so soft you could sleep on it all night and never care that it's not a bed." Victor caught her fingertips and brought them to his lips. "Hmm... Perhaps I should have taken you their first."

"Mmm...Uh, so you've slept there?"

"Si, every summer night for two years."

"That sounds like the start of a good story if I ever heard one."

Ororo saw Victor toy with his chin before giving a flick of his wrist. "It is not really a story I tell, but then again I never really thought anyone would find it interesting. Well as you probably know I was born into a family of very old money and influences. From day one all my needs were more than met. I never wanted a day in my life...Until I was fourteen."

"What happened then?"

"Tradition, Blanca. Whenever an heir in my family reaches the age of fourteen be them chico or chica they are turned out to the streets 'til they turn eighteen if they manage to survive. Then you are welcomed back into the fold with all the money and privilege that comes along with it."

"So they just turn you out like that without any means of survival?"

"I had trained in one martial arts or another since I was three. So there was that, but yes."

"Hmm... But you said just two years? "

"Well you can come back early if you prove yourself by bringing in your first million into the family."

"You made a million in two years?"

"Well like I said I had my fighting skills. My father made it through his four years as gambler. His father a thief like your friend and me well as you know my way is a little messier. But it also pays much better. It took work and some time but I did what I had to prove myself, made my way. The day I turned sixteen I showed up at my family's estate, all of it in cash."

"But you still?"

"What's done is done. I am who I am, no shame in it. I am one of the few of my line to survive the turn out. My father only became heir when his first two siblings never came back. Besides, he shrugged the kinds of people I had made dealings with, made it impossible to get out even if I had wanted to. I was still too far down the pole."

"And now?"

"I don't know about getting out, but I could do with a little more room to breathe. I just need to take care of on big thorn in my paw first. But enough of that…"

He sneaked an arm around her waist and this time when he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck to play with his hair. He put a large hand around her tiny waist and then with spread fingers brought them down her backside. As he squeezed Ororo could feel her nipples harden against the fabric of her thin dress. His slacks had done no better at cover his hefty erection. _Goddess this is insane! The man is totally fine with being a killer._ It wasn't like Ororo had never taken a life herself. But it nearly killed her every time and she always tried everything else first. But Victor did smile a lot more than she. _Maybe there was something to be said for knowing yourself and just accepting what you are. _Despite her intent she was actual fond of him. However knowing herself Ororo knew all they could ever have or be was right now.

Yukio had been right though, Vega was an amazing distraction. _A much better choice than staying up in my room pouting about why Remy has a weakness for mentally unstable brunettes._

When they both were panting for air he asked her, "So exactly how many of your comrades in arms are going to want to crush my windpipe right about now? If I were betting I'd say all of them in some way or other."

"No Victor I'm sorry to say you lose that bet."

"I don't believe that for a second. In fact, I am surprise a single mission gets done without every male in your team fighting to stand by your side."

Ororo simple shook her ivory mane at him.

"Do you work with the blind or fools Blanca? I wish to meet these men some time and strike them for the insult."

"Insult?"

"Si, Ororo. It is an insult that they stand before all that you are and act like it's an everyday occurrence."

_Oh he is good at this. _"Well there has been interest over the years but nothing has ever come of it."

"While getting to know you I can see why lesser men might be intimidated. For I think there have been moments when you have given even me pause." Vega paused to stroke her neck before bringing his mouth to her ear. "But that doesn't stop me from seeing you Blanca. I think you could be seen in the dark and not just because of your tresses."

_Yukio is going to die when I tell her all of this._ Ororo felt herself come a little undone and asked, "What is it that you see?"

"Just a woman Ororo, beautiful, proud, strong but still one with needs. Like we all need. Need to feel wanted and want your needs fulfilled. Well I want you Ororo and more than that I want to fulfill your needs."

He wasn't telling her he loved her more than the moon and the stars. He wasn't promising to change his ways for her or asking her to change. He just honestly wanted her. There was something healing about that to her.

His emerald green eyes held so much promise as they searched her sapphire seas. Without words he found his answer in them. He brushed her hair to one side, brought his lips to her neck. Barely touching her skin, he ran up and down her neck sending shiver all the way to the tips of her toes. "So do you wish to tell me what you want Ororo, or should I guess?"

"You seem like a man who knows his way around. I'll trust that I am in skilled hands."

"That you are mi bonita, that you are."

Ororo reached up to kiss him and at the moment their lips touched he scooped her up in his arms. Never breaking the kiss he carried her inside. Long deep strokes of his tongue had Ororo feeling a little light-headed when Victor placed her back down on her feet. He placed his fingertips in between her shoulder blades. His other hand lazily traced the curve of her left breast. His thumb eventual found her incredibly hard nipple, causing Ororo to suck in a breath.

"Oh does that feel good Blanca, would you like me to do it again?"

"Mmm... Yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes… Victor I want you to do it again."

Now Victor brought both hands to her breasts, his thumbs circling, pinching, twisting. It all had her humming happily. Ororo slipped her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to undue his braid. Gold spilled out everywhere as she ran her hands through it. He was a man who took care of his hair and it showed in its shine and silky feel. Her nibble fingers traced down his shirt, undoing buttons along the way. Once all his buttons were done he quickly discard the shirt. Her hands explored board shoulders, chiseled abs and she scraped her nails down his back. She marveled at the exquisite work of his tattoo. Meaning to lean in only for a closer look Ororo end up running her tongue over Victor's torso along a curve of the snake. Ororo thought Vega's hiss mimicked the reptile's perfectly.

His hand left her breast to pull the tie holding up her dress. As it fell away from her Victor gasped,"Dios mío, Ororo you are perfection."

After there was much touching and groping both thoroughly enjoyed by both parties. At what point they ended up on the bed and her under wear came off she had no idea. But as Vega's hungry eyes and lips trailed down her body she couldn't find it in her to care.

From between her legs he looked up at her with a smile as cock sure as she had ever seen. She moaned as he stuck a finger inside of her and mewed when he pulled it out.

"Oh gracias for the compliment Ororo," he winked looking at his glistening finger before sucking it clean. "Mmm… and for the treat. You taste even better than I imagined." Gently he parted her lower lips. A breeze she unconsciously created made her arch her back. "Oh, for reputation sake I cannot be out done by the wind," he breathed over her opening, causing Ororo to squirm. Vega chuckled then ask, "Let me know if I am fairing any better, por favor."

His tongue plunged into her with deep strokes to her core. Vega thought truly she was the best tasting thing to ever cross his taste buds. When he felt her grabbing his hair he took it as a sign he was on the right track. He took a hand to squeeze and caress her shapely thighs. Her moans grew louder and she started to grind into him. They were a rich melody but still not the tune he wished to hear most. He lifted his head and placed a finger over her pearl so he could speak.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Ororo giggled.

Taking another finger he gently pinch her clitoris. "You know what I want to hear," he growled at her. "If you say it I'll put my tongue right over your-"

"Victor, Victor…please Victor."

_Better than my box seats at the opera._ He brought himself back over her entrance and began darting his tongue in and out quickly over her pearl. Vega heard a rumbling in the distances and wondered if this is what Remy meant about the sudden change in weather. Keeping up his teasing over her clitoris Vega placed a finger inside Ororo's core and could feel her walls tighten around it.

Bringing his lips to her clitoris he began to suck at it and worked his finger. The thunderclouds rolled in closer and the sky sounded as if it would burst at any moment. Spurred on by the meaning behind the impending rain and Ororo's continual increasing moan of his name, Victor vigorously picked up his pace.

"Oh goddess…Yes Victor just like that! Just like- ah!" With one last skillful flick Ororo felt herself go over her edge. Every part of her tingled and felt independently alive. As Victor lapped up happily at the results of her orgasm the aftershocks crashed down upon her like waves hitting the shore. She heard the rain start to pour down harder outside.

When Victor came up from between her legs she found his proud expression far too amusing. "You're kind of cute when you're smug, you know that?"

"Oh Ororo if you think I'm lindo now in a few hours you're going to find me down right adorable."

Ororo couldn't help when her brows arched to the ceiling as she asked, "Hours?"

"Si, hours. It's not something I do very often, but how could I not take my time with you?"

_Oh bright lady, Victor thinks a lot of himself but somehow I don't think this would ever be an area where he would make false claims. _"Well perhaps an energy drink or something before we get started," she teased.

Although he wanted to possess her just as a proud lion would his lioness, Victor told himself he was not quite an animal and sauntered off to fetch her some water. As he was walking back to the bedroom his phone went off and the menacing ringtone told him exactly whom it was.

"Hijo de puta madre, hijo de una prostituta!"

When Victor came back into the room with his hair covering his low hanging face like a curtain Ororo could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything alright Victor?"

"No, Blanca I'm afraid it is not. I am very sorry to say that I much as it is my only desire in the world I cannot stay with you and continue this."

"What happen? Is everything alright with the job?" She heard her voice raise with worry building over Remy.

"Si, si everything is fine, your friend is fine. But my boss, he is very antsy to have these plans. So he came down here even though I told him repeatedly that it is not needed." Ororo could see Victor held no love or respect for the man. "So now I must meet him at the airport, give him my report and settle him in on the west side."

"Why not bring him here?"

Vega grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her forcefully enough to capture the breath that was in her lungs.

"That brings me to a request I have for you. Would it be too much to ask you to please not leave the resort for your last two days?"

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Good question, maybe someday I will have an answer. But for now I just know I would very much like it if you and Bison's paths did not cross. Please Blanca, I know you are a more than capable woman but I will be able to focus a little bit more."

"Will I not see you again before I leave?"

He ran a hand through hair, trying not to feel hopeful. "Do you and Remy have plans for later?"

"Uh, yes baring nothing goes wrong tonight but I don't see why that matters."

_Ugh, then that's it. I have lost. Bison may not pay tonight for this but the decision has been made. He will pay._ He kissed Ororo one last incredibly long time, trying to burn her taste and feel into his memory. "In that case I think I should say this now. Meeting you has been…I don't really know, truly now words are failing me. But it has been a highly enjoyable and unique experience."

"Again, I think you are doing fine. I was thinking the same thing."

"Well it's good to know, for sure I will be unforgettable. I truly hope our paths cross again. But even if they don't I will be glad enough to think of you as being well and happy. So please Blanca, take care." With one last lingering kiss on her lips he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Remy was walking to his hotel when he felt drizzle peppering him. Grey clouds were now rolling in the horizon, covering what had moments before been clear skies. _Poutain! He won._ He hung his head as he walked. He was angry but with who he couldn't say. Him? Her? Himself? All three? Never before in all his years of life until now did he question if he did indeed misplace his stones. _Well, might as well use dem now._

Ororo dressed and returned to her suite. As amazing as Vega made her body feel once she had plummeted from her crescendo her head ached and heart throbbed. Vega felt good, so good. Maybe even too good but it also felt wrong_. But why? I am bound to no one. So why does it feel as if I had just been deceitful?_ She pondered as she showered. Once she was finished she toweled off and placed a robe on. Ororo stepped out into the bedroom to find Remy sitting on the bed shuffling a deck of cards. "Remy!" she gasped as she clutched her chest.

"'Spectin' ta find someone else, Chere?" he asked flatly as he continued to shuffle.

"I wasn't expecting to find anyone in my room," she answered pointedly.

"Wha' ya do tanigh'?" he questioned in his usual smooth tone yet there was a bit of sharpness in his words that would have gone unnoticed if Ororo hadn't known him so well.

"I had dinner with Victor."

"Dat all ya had wit' him?"

Crossing her arms, Ororo huffed, "What are you getting at Gambit?" Remy narrowed his eyes, knowing she only referred to him as his codename when on missions or annoyed with him. He stood up and crossed towards her.

"Did ya fuck 'im?"

"Excuse me?!" A thunderous boom accompanied her yell.

"Did ya fuck 'im?" he repeated, unrattled by her display of powerful force.

"You will reframe from using anymore crude language in front of me!"

"Well, ya'll didn' make love. Ain't no love ta be made. So did ya or didn' ya?"

"I do not have to answer anything. "

"He don' care 'bout ya, Chere!" Remy's cool veneer dissolved and was now replaced with raw emotion.

Exasperated, she flung her arms up into the air. "I am an adult and can make my own decisions. I am in charge of my body and can do what I please. Vega showed me respect, which was all I sought. I never asked to be placed on a pedestal by him, you or any man for that matter."

Remy raked his fingers through auburn wisps. His voice softened, "But ya deserve ta be up dere. Ya a goddess among men an' should be treated as such. "

Ororo wrapped her arms around herself, the only pair of arms that were truly always there to console her then whispered, "Not if it means being alone for the rest of my days because any man I would have a true interest in is too scared I might break to approach me."

Remy stepped closer, close enough to reach an arm out and tuck a lock of creamy satin behind her coffee ear. "Mebbe dey be mo'e scared dat ya'd break dem."

"Are you scared too, Remy?" she asked, her eyes drilling into his as if searching for answers that had been elusive all these years.

"Non," he responded without hesitation or thought. The answer came purely from his heart.

"Then prove it."

And in one swift fluid move his left arm wrapped around her tiny waist while the other grasped onto her mane as his lips came crashing down onto hers. Her lips moved with just as much force and feeling as his did.

When they finally broke away they were left with their lungs burning for air as much as their loins did for one another. "What now?" Ororo asked. It was only a question but those two words held so much meaning to them. The hand that had held on to her silvery strains swept down her neck, barely grazing her skin as it reached her shoulder as their other had crept up her frame to meet on the other shoulder. His warm breath tickled her and feed her internal flames as he whispered, "I'm gonna make love ta ya til ya can' walk straigh'."

"Is there love to be made?" she asked huskily, using his phrase against him. His lips brushed her ear as he replied, "Oui. We let it slip past us ta often. Gotta make up fo' it now."

Remy then pushed the robe gently off her shoulders, revealing all her ethereal beauty to him. Her eyes stayed on his as she aided him in undressing, her fingers swept over taut muscles beckoning to be appreciated. They stepped to the bed together, no words needed to be said. She lied down with Remy resting over her shortly after. His kisses covered her all over as her hands roamed what was only fantasized about guiltily in brief, though not that rare moments. Remy rubbed his tip against her entrance, polishing it in her moisture. "Ya ready fo' dis?" he asked, struggling not to push in as his demonic eyes met those of the goddess.

"I've been ready for too long."

As soon as the words left her plump lips he dove in. She was so incredibly warm, wet and snug his mind went numb, only registering that she was the tightest he had ever felt. Of this he was certain. It felt like his thick, lengthy member was being baptized in warm, liquid silk. He almost wondered if he, Le Diable Blanc had actually died and was now in heaven. She was his heaven, his salvation, and his sanctuary. Once he had taken the moment to compose himself he began to thrust lazily yet forcefully. Ororo felt his rhythm in her hips as it vibrated through her body, setting her ablaze. Their body had responded to one another like lovers who had done this many times before. And it was partially true; their bodies had only just connected by their hearts had long ago. They were just too stubborn to see.

Glints of the thunderbolt necklace caught in the dim lighting of the lamp as a thunderbolt danced a crossed the night's sky. The charm lay between her full breasts. Remy lowered his head. "Mine," he whispered then kissed her valley. Ororo's heart thud mightily against her rib cage for him. Her moans grew, encouraging him to give more of himself. His trusts now had purpose as he sped up yet pounded with the same intensity. "Remy," she breathed as if it were a prayer and he was the answer to it. She may have been the goddess but in this alter she worshiped him as much as he did her.

He felt her pulse around him, trying to milk him for all he had and he knew he couldn't stall much longer. "Stormy... I wanna...Inside," he croaked, trying to speak coherently through staggered breaths but Ororo comprehended what he couldn't say eloquently. "Yes, me too," she agreed in a throaty sigh then cried out in bliss as her ecstasy came crashing down around her, bringing Remy with it. He growled as he gave lurching trusts, finishing inside of her. He stayed there inside of her while he caught his breath and bearings. After a few minutes he looked down to see his seed dripping down her thighs, his way of marking her as his even if he was the only one to see. He smiled arrogantly to himself, enjoying to sight of the milkiness against her chocolate thighs as he stood up to get her a warm towel.

*~GB~*

Vega was speeding back to his suite. Although it was nearly four in the morning and he had a meeting once again with Bison at nine he preferred to be as far away from the man as possible. He was still inwardly fuming with the interruption that kept him from what he desired the most in all of his life. Images of her supple body danced through his head while his name being moaned echoed in his ears. He could almost hear her._ "Victor, Victor... Victor please...Oh goddess! Yes, Victor! Just like that!_" He was growing impossibly hard once again until he saw the most bizarre thing once he neared the hotel. _Snowflakes? But how could that be? Unless... Goddamn you LeBeau, you lucky son of a bitch._

The job was done, going off as planned without a hitch. Remy met with Vega at the dock the next evening.

"It seems that you won the bet," Vega greeted with a wistful sigh. "You owe your fortunes to an untimely interruption and technicalities."

Remy let his best smug, shit eating grin fly. "Envy green ain't a good color on ya, homme. Oh by de way, dem brown sugar legs felt a-fuckin'-mazin' 'round my waist."

"As they did around mi cabeza," the matador retorted.

"Fils de salope. At leas' da better man won. Jus' ask Stormy." As he had left his new honey sleeping like the dead, Remy felt very confident of the answer.

"Well technically she doesn't know who the best man is yet. But I walk away with more than most men have I'm sure." Victor forced a smile through clenched pearl white teeth before smothering his raising anger with a shake of his silky mane. "Not to mention I will find it very hard to be upset with you when you have delivered me the last key to a very important plan."

"So I take it dose files ain't fo' Bison den?"

Vega gave a low chuckle. "Oh they're for him alright, but when he goes to use them they just won't be what he thinks. For my fondness for Ororo I would recommend you both not travel to Asia for the next six months. There will be much commotion among the crime rings. Things will be like the Wild West there til it is all settled."

Not that surprised by the news, Remy still shot up a brow as it was always worth taking note of when one of the big bosses changed. "Wasn' planning on it, but merci fo' de warnin'," Remy said with a tittle of his chin. "I can only guess where ya plan ta be when de smoke clears."

"Hmm…We shall see after this trip. I will never again count my chickens before they hatch." He turned to walk but stopped. "Oh, if things do come out the way they should I will most surly have need for you again. It'd be hard to hire you if I'm forced to come back because you couldn't keep her happy." Though the assassin wore a smile on his face Remy didn't miss his cautionary tone.

"Say de man who don' have de chance ta make her happy. Kick up ya feet, ami. Ain't gonna be no need ta try an' be her knigh' in shinnin' armor. I'm already here."

The end…?

* * *

We would like to thank you for reading this whole story. We really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
